Safe and Sound
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Sometimes... the sky will also need someone to help him engulfs everything. I might never be able to become the sky just like you do... but... I will always be your sun that will illuminate her sky..."Thank you... thank you... thank you for always being my sun, Kyoko-chan..." ...forever and ever...
1. Chapter 1- I'll Never Let You Go

**A/N: This is just a quick inspiration that I got from the song; 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and 'Promise of the Lifetime' by Kurtless. Hey, don't you just think that these two songs really fitted with 2795? XD And seriously, when I'm writing this, I felt like I'm drawing a 2795 doujinshi, but of course, I can't draw. First, I don't have the time. Second, it's been years ever since I draw or even hold a pencil, brushes or any art-used stationery (I used on pens and mechanical pencils in school.)... so yeah... :T Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Heh, just telling you, I'm in angsty mood right now! X)**

**P.S: Half of this story was beta-read by KawaiiDesuNee.**

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

A _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ story

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

**Chapter #1- I'll Never Let You Go**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go…_

_._

_._

_._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_._

_._

_._

She was supposed to be excited to meet with him after five years of separation... but why... what is this stinging pain in her heart...?

"W-Why… did you leave without saying goodbye to me five years ago…?" she asked in a soft and silent tone. Her hands were fumbling with the hem of her blouse and her honey browns stared deeply into his warm chocolate eyes.

What were his reasons to leave…?

The question had always been swelling in her mind, and no one had ever given a truthful and satisfied answer for her before. Despite her relationship with him, she knows that he would at least say his goodbye to her before leaving… so there must be something behind this that had forced him to leave silently without telling her a simple 'goodbye'.

"Because… I've forgotten…" Tsuna said in a faint and emotionless tone before taking another sip of his cup of tea. He watches as her eyes widened from his cold behavior and he took the chance to continue.

"At that time… I was only seeking to say my farewell to those people who are really important for me… and I had forgotten to tell you… however… I did not expect that you will mind over it. I'm sorry." He murmured as his indifferent eyes turned their attention to the beautiful scenery of the garden in front of him.

Kyoko bit her lips as tears were threatening to slip off from her honey brown eyes. However, she did not want break down in front of him… and so she lowered her head, letting her long bangs cover her face to avoid the brunette in front of her to see the tears that were slowly forming at the edges of her eyes

He was only seeking to say his farewell to those people who are really important for him… does that mean that she was nothing in his life…?

She was never someone who is important in his life…?

Even if he had confessed to her in his dying-will mode before, even if he had always been admiring her when they were younger, even if he had made a promise to protect her deadly although he might had to throw his life away…?

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Tsuna turned his gaze back to the orange head in front of him as he asked.

"N-no…" she managed to say out before giving a forced smile to him. "B-But still… I'm really happy to see you safe and sound like this, Tsuna-kun…"

She didn't wait for a reply from the Mafioso and turned on her heel without a word as she quickly makes her way out of the office room, leaving the brunette alone to think for himself. As soon as she stepped out from the room and ran away, his cold mask immediately dropped down and shows off his true emotions.

Pain… regret… and sorrow…

He ruffled his brown locks. Tears were unconsciously streaming down his pale face as he clutched his head.

It's so painful… that he had to lie to her about everything…

Why didn't he pull her into his embrace and told her just how much he missed her all these years…?

All he wanted is to love her with all his heart's content… but then… he doesn't want to drag her into the dark world of mafia either…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Kyoko-chan…" he whispered silently to himself as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Her body curled into a tight ball as she lays on the hard floor. Her body suddenly felt restless and weak, and she had used all her energy to run back to her house. Her usual cheery honey orbs looked dull and emotionless, and her face was pale. It made the girl looked sorrowful and pitiful.

"H-Hahi! K-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing on the floor?!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Kyoko blinked her eyes when a familiar brunette girl quickly kneeled down in front of her.

"Kyoko-chan, are you sick? Or did something bad happened to you?" Haru asked worriedly as she gently shook the orange haired girl's shoulders.

However, Kyoko didn't reply her but just gently shook her head, reassuring her best friend that she is alright. "I'm okay, Haru-chan… just… a bit tired…"

The brunette gave a small frown at how bad Kyoko was in lying. The orange haired girl's expression is clearly telling her that she is not freaking okay.

"But still… Kyoko-chan, you shouldn't lay on the floor. You will catch a cold! And Tsuna-san is going to be worried if he sees Kyoko-chan sick!" When she heard the brunette's name, Kyoko flinched slightly as she remembered those cold words Tsuna said to her.

"Haru-chan… why… did you like Tsuna-kun…?" slowly, the orange head gets up from the floor and asked Haru. The brunette girl blushed furiously when Kyoko mentioned about her crush.

"H-Hahi! W-Why did Kyoko-chan ask Haru out of all sudden?!" Haru exclaimed as she found the orange head looking at her with a questioned look. The brunette girl gulped before she fumbles with her thumbs nervously. "E-Ehm… how can Haru explain… w-well… maybe it's because Haru likes how caring and loving Tsuna-san is… sometimes, he even represents the sky that we will never be able to reach…"

_'The sky that we will never be able to reach…?' _she let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah… you're right, Haru-chan… he… really represents the sky…"

_'That's the reason why he is always out of my reach… and why he is unattainable for me… because I'm not even his sun…'_

* * *

He stared out from his window, watching the beautiful view of the garden of his mansion. His heart was aching painfully over what he had done to his most beloved person. He wanted nothing… but to just go and apologize to her right now for his harsh words.

_'But if I leave it like this… she will start to detest me… and then… someday she will find a man who will be able to give her the happiness that I could never giveto her… isn't this good…?'_his hands balled into fists at that thought.

He knew better than anyone this is the best for her…

He doesn't want to get her involved into the mafia world ever again already…

She should go and seek for the normal and happy life that she deserved…

And so… he must let her go…

"Neo Vongola Primo-san…?" a voice called behind him.

The brunette turned around and came face to face with one of his subordinates. He could feel his intuition is starting to ache up, telling him that something is going to happen soon. But still, he decided to ignore it.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked and suddenly, he felt electricity run through his body when something hard hit the back of his neck as the man appeared behind him and hit him with an electric shock prod. His body collapsed on the ground as he glared at the man in front of him.

_'I'm sorry, Neo Vongola Primo-san... but you're going to have to sleep for a while…'_it was the last thing he heard from the other man before darkness surrounded his vision.

* * *

She threw herself on the bed before pulling her pillow into her arms. Haru had leaved just a few minutes ago after having lunch with her and now… all she wants was to have some silent peace for herself. Her tired honey brown orbs stared up at the ceiling of her room as she was lost in her own thoughts.

_'Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?'_

She still remembers the question he asked her… and yes… there was still a question in her mind that she wanted to ask him.

_Do you still love me…? Just like how you do five years ago?_

"Will your answer be a 'yes'…? Or will it be a 'no'…?" she whispered to herself as she felt a stinging pain from her eyes, tears threatening to fall but she refused to give in. She knew that once she cried, she will never be able to stop it.

"Kyoko?" Ryohei called out as he open the door of his sister's room, only to notice the young orange head wiping off hurriedly the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"O-Onii-chan… is there anything you need?" she tried to pull up a smile, however she failed miserably as wet streaks were present on her cheeks. The boxer frowned when he saw the painful look on his beloved sister's face.

"Here, I bring your favorite cocoa drink…" he murmured as he takes his seat next to her. Kyoko gave him a thankful smile before accepting the cup of drink in his hand.

"Thanks… onii-chan…"

Ryohei was about to ask her what happened when suddenly he heard his phone ringing and he immediately brought it up to his ear. Kyoko watch as her brother walked out from her room as he answered the call. Raising a curiosity brow, she makes her way towards her door and leaned forward to eavesdropping who her brother is talking with.

"W-What?! Sawada is being kidnapped by the enemy family?!" her heart sink when she heard what her brother exclaimed.

_'K-Kidnapped? Tsuna-kun is being kidnapped? It's impossible! T-Tsuna-kun is strong!'_ she tried to reassure to herself; however she can't help but start to get worried over his safety.

"Fine… I'll be there as fast as I could." Her brother said before ending the phone call. Unable to hold back her worried, Kyoko turned the doorknob of her room and opened the door, facing her brother face to face.

"I-I'm going as well, onii-chan! Bring me along!" she blurted out without thinking. She didn't know why… but all she wanted was to go and save Tsuna… even if he had said those harsh words to her before…

"K-Kyoko?!" Ryohei was surprised when he heard what Kyoko told to him.

"I-I want to go as well! I want to save Tsuna-kun as well! Please. Onii-chan, please bring me along!" she exclaimed once again, gripping tightly on the fabric of his shirt.

Ryohei gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "I can't bring you go, Kyoko! It's way too dangerous!"

"And that's the reason why I want to go! Onii-chan, I'm no longer the girl who needed you guys to protect me five years ago! I'm already strong enough to fight and protect myself, so please… please bring me along!" she cried and begged, however Ryohei still refused to let her follow.

"I… I'm extremely sorry… Kyoko… but I… I don't want you to see the horrible scene of blood splattering everywhere with dead bodies surrounding you… so please… understand me… I just wanted to protect you…" he murmured as he gently pulled her hands away from his shirt.

Kyoko was about to defend herself when her brother suddenly pushed her back into her room. She winced at the painful impact and her eyes widened when she heard a 'click' coming from her door.

"I extremely promise you that we will bring Sawada back safely! So before I came back, please stay in your room!"

She immediately stood up and ran towards the door, banging it a few times while turning the doorknob, hoping that it could magically open itself.

"Onii-chan! Please come back! Open the door! Please!" she yelled. However, the sun guardian ignores her calls as he quickly makes his way out from the house and into the limo that is waiting for him in front of their house.

She stopped banging the door when she realize that her brother isn't coming back for now. Her legs turned weak as she slumped down.

She felt so disappointed over her brother for not believing in her strength. He had leave Namimori for five years… so he didn't know… that she had always been training and learning how to fight in these five years. He didn't even know… that her once purely smooth white skin was now being covered with the scars and bruises from all those training she had been through.

"Stupid onii-chan… why didn't you believe that I'm strong enough to fight along with you…?" she murmured out silently to herself as she hugged her knees. She wanted so bad to go out now… she wanted to go and save the person she loved as well… so why… why do they have to throw her aside and went alone by themselves…?

"Actually… Ryohei is just doing so because he wanted to protect you." a voice said behind her.

"R-Reborn-kun…" she managed to call out in shock of seeing the sun Arcobaleno sitting on the edge of her window while enjoying his cup of espresso. Shouldn't he be worried that Tsuna was being kidnapped?

"Dame-Tsuna is being kidnapped by a family called as Tomaso familgia. If you wanted to go and save him, I already had the car prepared for you."

Her eyes widened at what the infant said. She quickly walked towards the window and looked down. There was another black limo in front of her house and the blonde man sitting in the car is waving at her.

"I-Is that Dino-san…?" she asked in surprise and Reborn just gave her a nod.

"So… what do you say, Kyoko? Do you want to go and save Dame-Tsuna?"

Her small, smooth hands balled into fists as she bites her lips when she heard what the hitman asked her. She looked at Reborn with her eyes narrowed. Reborn noticed in her pair of usual warm and loving orange orbs is now filled with her determination.

"Even if Tsuna-kun said that I'm not someone who is important in his life… I…" a memory recalled in her mind. It is the memory of Tsuna claiming that he will always protect her… even if he had to exchange his life for hers. "I don't care. For him who had promised to protect me before… I had sworn on my pride that I will never want to be a burden for him and… I will protect him as well."

"Really? So you're going…?" he asked and Kyoko nodded her head. She climbed to the edge of her window and took a few seconds to survey the ground. She let out a deep breath and turned her attention to the infant next to her.

"Reborn-kun, while I'm away, please helps me look after my house, okay…?"

"Sure. But you need to repay my kindness after this."

"I promise that I'll treat you with espresso and cakes." Kyoko said as she smiled thankfully at him for the last time before she jumped off the window.

Reborn watch as she landed safely on the ground. When the orange head get into the car and as the car slowly disappear from his sight, he recalled the conversation he had with his dame-student a few hours ago.

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Tsuna titled his head up and saw his tutor was walking towards him. "Why do you say such cold and fake words to her? Didn't you love her?" The Neo Vongola Primo flinched when he heard Reborn's question._

_"Well… I decided that I'll keep my feelings for her deep inside my heart from now on…" he murmured before resuming his previous action, gazing at the tuna charm he had keep protectively to himself all these years._

_"She loves you, dame-Tsuna. So why must you decided to lie to her and hurt her?"_

_He gritted his teeth as his grip around the charm tightened. He could felt anger build inside him from his tutor's harsh words. "You don't understand…" he murmured. "I'm doing all these… so she won't get involved with me… I… don't want to see her getting hurt because of me again… Everything I'm doing right now… is to protect her away from a horrible monster like me…"_

* * *

"But do you ever realize dame-Tsuna? Your princessa is not a baby who needed you to protect her all the time five years ago already." The little infant gazed at the calm sky while stroking his chameleon lightly.

"You'll see soon… how much your beloved princessa had changed in these five years…"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: This is a two-shot story. :) And hehe~ it's rare to see strong!Kyoko stories, huh? Sorry that I made her OOC-ness but then... if Chrome or Haru could be written in OOC-ness, then why can't I write Kyoko in OOC-ness, right? :P**


	2. Chapter 2-You and I'll Be Safe and Sound

**A/N: Here comes Chapter #2 of 'Safe and Sound', as well as the last chapter. :) Ugh, I really enjoy writing this story! It makes me less stressed off and I really felt like I'm drawing a doujinshi! I even listened to the song; 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift while writing this chapter! OmO Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter #2- You and I'll Be Safe and Sound**

* * *

Kyoko blinked her eyes as she opens the briefcase given by Dino to her. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw a pair of familiar black colored guns with a Vongola crest on its body lay inside the briefcase. She titled her head and looked at Dino.

"D-Dino-san…" she didn't know how should she thanked him, but the blonde Italian man just smiled back to her, silently telling her that she doesn't need to thank him.

"It's okay… I'm just doing all I could to help you and…" this time, the blonde's smile faded away and is replaced with a frown. "… To bring back the happiness and brightness I used to saw on Tsuna's face…"

"Dino-san… did… something bad happen to Tsuna-kun in these five years?" she asked hesitantly when she saw his pained expression.

"Well… Tsuna… he…" suddenly, the Cavallone boss wonder if he should really tell the orange head. It was a horrible memory for Tsuna… and the reasons all his friends –aside from his guardians- decided to stay far away from him.

* * *

_She's just an innocent girl… not even older than ten years old._

_It hadn't been her fault for walking into the wrong place at the wrong time. How could she have knew what was happening in the area when she walked in?_

_In a flash, all she had left was her golden brown sightless eyes as she lay in the ever-expanding pool of blood, a bullet pierced through her chest and carved into her small, weak body. _

_He watched as the crimson liquid soaked her short shining orange hair, staining her creamy cheek and trickled over to touch the edge of his leather shoes._

_The slim hand flung out in his direction, stained with flecks of her own blood, and seemed accusing._

_'Why did you kill me…?'_

* * *

Chocolate brown orbs fluttered open as the brunette gasped for air. Cold sweats forming on his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he tried to get the nightmare out of his mind.

_'Why…?'_ he thought to himself grimly, staring down at his hand that is trembling. _'Why can't I get that memory out of my mind? Why must it always come and haunt me…?'_

"Ah~ you're finally awake, Neo Vongola Primo…" a rough voice said. Tsuna tilted his head when he heard the voice. His orange orbs glared fiercely at the man who stood in front of him.

"Leo…" Tsuna muttered hatefully to the boss of the Tomaso familgia. The man laughed evilly at him.

"It's been a long time since we met. Don't you think so? Why don't we take our time and have a nice talk?" Leo asked as he walked around the room and stopped in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna clenched his teeth as he glared hastily at the older Italian man in front of him. He tried to move his hands but only to realize that his hands had been cuffed.

"Ah… there's no way you're going to be able to get it off. That handcuff is specially made for a flame user like us and it will drain away your flame if you tried to use them…" The Italian Mafioso said with a cunning smirk.

"I don't care what kind of plans you have in your mind… but if you dare to hurt my friends… I'm NOT going to forgive you."

Leo just grinned evilly as the evil man he is as he grabbed a mop of brown locks. "I'll see how long you're able to keep that cool mask of yours, Neo Vongola Primo. Do you know…? Soon… one of your most beloved persons will be killed by my men…"

Tsuna's eyes widened at what the other Mafioso said. His heart starts to pound faster as he begged that they are not going to aim at _her_.

Leo gives a smirk when he saw Tsuna's face immediately turned pale. He grabbed a file book on his desk. "Let's see…" he flipped through the file in his hands. "Ah… I guess found it…"

_'Please…! Please don't tell me they are targeting after her…!'_

"Kyoko Sasagawa, 20 years old, female, born in Namimori on 4th March of 19xx, her parents were decreased but she had an elder brother named as Ryohei Sasagawa and she is currently studying at University Tokyo…" he watches as every single of the details absorbed into the brunette's mind. Leo's smirk grew wider when he saw the shock and worried written all over the younger Mafioso's face.

"And so… let's just enjoy each other's accompany while we wait for my men to bring her corpse back. How do you think…?"

"This has nothing to do with her…" he murmured lowly as his orange orbs glared furiously at the man in front of him. "Kyoko… she had done nothing wrong! She shouldn't be getting involved in this! How can you… how can you drag her into this?!"

"The Mafia world is never a fair world, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Leo told him as his cunning grin grew wider.

"You bastard! I swear that I'm going to kill you…!" Tsuna yelled out angrily as he tried to get himself out of the cuff. The Tomaso familgia boss let out a playful 'tsk, tsk, tsk' as he took out a switch box from his pocket. He pressed on one of the buttons and Tsuna's brown orbs widened as electricity coursed through his body and he screamed out in pain.

"This is just a little punishment for you, Neo Vongola Primo. If you don't want to die from electric-shock, then I assume that you should act more polite to me."

The electric-shock soon stopped and Tsuna fell on the ground. His body felt the pain shoot all over his body. He weakly turned his gaze towards the charm that lay inside his breast pocket. A smiling Kyoko's image flashed in his mind as he gripped his hands tightly.

_'I don't think you're embarrassing at all…' giving him her typical bright sunny-like smile, she continued. "Because I always believe you would win!"_

"K-Kyoko-chan…!"

* * *

Her eyes were wide and she couldn't find her voice as her mind tried to register what the Cavallone boss had said.

"H-He… he did what…?" Kyoko managed to choke out when she managed to find her voice back.

_'He can't be. He's nothing like that.'_ Kyoko starts to reassure herself but then stopped. She had seen Tsuna fighting and risking his life for her and their friends. She had seen the spirit and passion burning in him like a flame. She had seen him doing things she thinks that were impossible – crazy, unexpected and brave things.

Maybe there are more… of the other side of his that she had never saw.

"But…" she trailed off once again, remembering how those pools of deep orange orbs looked at her emotionlessly.

He had been suffering too many horrible things in these five years and she wasn't there with him…

_'No wonder he will act so cold to me… I wasn't there to comfort him when he needed me… I deserved it…'_ she thought to herself grimly, gripping around the fabric of her skirt tightly.

"S-Still… Tsuna-kun… didn't mean it… right…?" she finally said when she found the right words.

"Yeah…" Dino nodded his head as he furrowed his brows. "He didn't mean to… but ever since that… his smile… was gone…" he whispered the last part, feeling painful to remember how long it's been the last time he saw Tsuna smiling happily and genuinely just like before.

Kyoko closed her eyes.

She could never imagine how Tsuna managed to live through this kind of horrible life for five years. She believed that the horrible memories must have been haunting him always and he could never get a peaceful sleep.

She hated this.

She hated how the world is so unfair and Tsuna had to become a Mafioso… he didn't deserve to live in this kind of bloody life…

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down at the two guns she held on her hands. Her grips around them tightened.

"Why… why must it be him…?" she whispered softly, but loud enough for Dino to heard.

"I believe that Tsuna is able to become the boss today is… because of you, Kyoko…" He watches as her eyes widened at his words, before he continued. "But it's not for a bad reason. He never wanted to drag you into the mafia, but he didn't realize that… you're his energy source all along. Without you, he would be nothing but just dame-Tsuna. Because of you, he wanted to be strong enough to protect you. That… had been his reason to keep on living all these years…" He pulled out a box from his jacket and placed it on Kyoko's lap when the car suddenly stopped.

"Here… this is your last chance to decide whether you wanted to sacrifice your peaceful life for him or not." Saying his last word, Dino make his way out of the car, leaving Kyoko alone.

"W-What is it…?" the orange head asked hesitantly to herself as she opened the small box. Her honey brown eyes widened when she saw an A-class sun ring nestled inside the box.

And she knew.

This is the last question from Dino, the real question.

It doesn't matter whether she wanted to believe in Dino's words or not. It's only mattered about herself and her feelings right now.

Does she love Tsuna? And will she wanted to accept him even if being with him might bring danger to her life?

The brunette had always been willing to accept all her weakness. Even if she was weak and was unable to help him in anything, he will still protect her.

_'I… will protect you… even if I had to risk my life for yours!'_

She drew the ring out from the box and slipped it on her finger. It feels warm to her touch. The answer isn't as hard as she thought it'd be – she thinks that Dino knew it too, maybe even before she did.

Walking out from the car, she faced the Cavallone box as she gave a brave smile. "I... will fight along with you guys."

This is her answer.

For someone like him… who was willing to sacrifice himself for her life… she will do the same to him as well… even if she might throw her life away, she will no longer care.

She will protect him just like how he had always done for her.

* * *

When she stood in front of the England styled-mansion, the orange head felt the urge of puking out due to the stink smells of blood splattering coming out of the mansion and she could see bodies lying inside the mansion.

_'T-This is terrible…'_ she thought to herself when she saw the horrible sight. She had been prepared to see a bloody image of bodies spreading everywhere, but she will never think that it will be this… this terrible! Are those peoples heartless?!

"K-Kyoko!" a voice called out her name as a figure dashed towards her. Kyoko's honey brown orbs widened when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"O-Onii-chan!" she exclaimed when her brother immediately grasped both of her shoulders tightly.

"Why are you doing in here?! I told you to extremely stay in your room!" Ryohei yelled out angrily, making Kyoko flinched at his furious tone. Her brother had never gotten angry over her… this is the first time she had ever seen her brother so mad over her.

"I… I came… because I wanted to help you too, onii-chan! I'm tired of staying behind and watching you fight alone… I.. I wanted to help you as well!" she tried to give out her reason but being the over-protective brother Ryohei is, he still can't allow his beloved sister to fight here with him!

"No! Haneuma… bring my sister out of here as soon as possible!"

"Onii-chan!" she gripped tightly around the fabric of her brother's suit, her eyes looked deep into his as she pleaded for him to believe in her that she is able to help him.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm able to help you this time. Your sister… she had already found her own resolve and she had her reason on why she came here." Dino gives an apologizing smile to Ryohei before his eyes turned their attention towards the ring Kyoko is wearing. He gently patted the girl's shoulder before leaving the two siblings alone outside the mansion.

Ryohei bites his lips and turned around to face his sister. She looked back at him bravely as her honey brown orbs shown off her resolve.

And that's how Ryohei realized that Kyoko is no longer the baby sister of his that needed him to protect her all the time.

He knew… that it's time for him to let her go now…

"Fine… if this is what you want… I'll try to accept it." He muttered lowly as he gently caressed his sister's strands of orange locks. "But… I will be following you. I can't let you go alone, it is way too dangerous. And please… be careful, okay? "

She smiled genuinely at her brother as she hugged him tightly. "I will… onii-chan…. Because we can't die in here yet... There are still many things we want to do." Staring down at the ring on her finger, her smile grew wider.

_Yes. There are still many things we want to do when we get out of here. So, hang on. Tsuna-kun. I'm coming to save you._

* * *

Tsuna clenched his teeth. Time seemed to pass by so slowly and he couldn't help but feeling worried and scared that something horrible might happen to Kyoko. Why did his intuition keep acting up? He doesn't know why. But he was helpless right now and all he could do was sitting there while waiting for his guardians to come and save him.

"Does sitting there without a thing to do bore you?" Leo asked as he chuckled evilly. The brunette growled lowly at the other Mafioso.

"Leo… I swear… when I get this handcuff off… I'm going to slaughter you in the cruelest way I could…" Tsuna snarled while glaring angrily at the boss of the Tomaso family, his eyes glowering with hate and wrath.

"Calm down, Neo Vongola Primo. You might eventually enjoy it! Especially when my men found that little girl of yours…" Leo start to laugh evilly when a Mafioso slammed the door opened.

"B-Boss!" the man panted, blood dripping from his left arm and Leo looked shocked to see his subordinate injured so badly.

"What had happened to you?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Please leave this place quickly! W-We have a new intruder, a-and she's relentlessly killing our men!"

"W-What? Who is that intruder?!" the Tomaso boss stiffened and his mouth created a gap over the shock. Meanwhile, Tsuna tried to think about who is the girl they were talking about. His thought immediately thinks that it must be Lal Mirch or Chrome. However, he was deadly wrong when the injured man said out the mystery girl's name.

"I-It's the girl that boss had ordered us to kill off… but it seems like Sasagawa Kyoko isn't as weak as we thought she is!"

Tsuna immediately stopped his struggling when he heard the name of his crush. His blood turned cold as he tried to register what he had just heard.

_'K-Kyoko-chan? No way! Kyoko can't fight… she never know how to fight! H-How is it possible that she is the one who is relentlessly killing the Tomaso family's subordinates…?' _He tried to deny in his mind but still, he couldn't help but become even more worried when he know that the orange head might be here.

_'Please… d-don't do something that you might regret after this, Kyoko-chan!'_

* * *

"Ugh…" one of the Mafioso fell on his knees as his comrades were frozen over fear and couldn't shoot the intruder in front of them, who was carrying a gun in each of her hands.

"You damn monster!" the Mafioso yelled out and the orange head slightly flinched at his words.

_'How right he is…'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the sight in front of her.

The once pure white walls were now being stained by the blood and half-dead bodies were spreading around the hallway.

But… she needs to do this…

"Maybe you are right…" she said emotionlessly and raised her gun while her eyes narrowed. "But I'm just doing this for my most beloved person."

Bang!

The bullet runs through the Mafioso's left shoulder and she closed her eyes when she heard him screaming out in pain. She still couldn't get used to the moment whenever she hears a scream of pain from the opponent she shoot.

A hand suddenly gripped softly on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her brother looking at her with pain written all over his face.

_'He must be blaming himself for dragging me into this again…' _she thought to herself bitterly.

"Onii-chan…" she called but Ryohei stopped her from continuing her words.

"Don't, Kyoko. I believe in your strength. You really have grown up a lot in these five years." The boxer said before he stood in front of his sister.

"So… let me take care of these peoples while you go to save Sawada, okay?"

She was shocked at first when she heard what her brother said. But soon, a small smile spread on her face at how glad she is since her brother had finally believed that she could do something aside than sitting behind and watching him fight.

"Thank you… for believing in my strengths, onii-chan…"

* * *

The Tomaso family's boss paced back and forth in his office room. No doubt that Leo was anxious. He was afraid, afraid that the girl he used to think that was a weakling might come and kill him.

"Tch! So much of a weak girl! What the fuck were they doing when I asked them to do research about her? She's completely different from what they had told me!" he growled angrily and throw the file in his hands away, spreading the papers on the floor.

BANG!

The door suddenly crashed down, showing off a girl with flowing long hair who was panting heavily. Her narrowing eyes softened when she saw the brunette who was being cuffed.

"I had finally found you." she gently whispered to herself, but Tsuna heard it. His eyes were wide as he couldn't believe that she was once the happy-go-lucky girl he used to know.

He couldn't find his voice and he felt his heart aching in pain when he saw the bruises on her skin.

"Everything will be over…" she raised her gun and pointed at her target: Leo's forehead. "… Once he's dead, right…?" Her voice shown off no mercy, showing that she is serious this time and she will really kill the man in front of her.

Her index finger curled over the trigger and slowly squeezed on the lever.

"STOP! DON'T DO THIS ANYMORE, KYOKO!"

Tsuna yelled out and Kyoko glance away from her target. Leo took the opportunity to run towards the orange head and stabbed her on her left arm with a small knife he had hidden in his breast pocket.

She was caught off guard when the Italian man stabbed her and kicked her sideways, making her to drop her guns and got smashed on the hard wall. She flinched as her body turned weaker from all those sudden attacks coming from the Mafioso boss.

"KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled louder this time as he forcefully tries to get the handcuffs around his wrists away. However, he failed and screamed out when he felt pain running through his body as Leo took the switch box from his suit and pressed another button, making electricity to jolt through his body.

"Heh…" Leo let out a chuckle as he slowly approached Kyoko. He squatted down and cupped her cheek to make eye-contact with the pair of honey brown orbs that glared furiously at him.

"No one will have wanted to sacrifice their peaceful life for a Mafioso. But perhaps you are one of the very least foolish women in this world that will do so, Sasagawa Kyoko. Though to be told, I really like this foolish personality of yours." The Italian man grinned evilly as he run his hand through her leg. "So, what do you think about becoming my woman instead of protecting the man who had deny you and broke your heart?" Kyoko's glare hardened at the Mafioso's words as she struggles to get herself off from the perverted touches.

Meanwhile, Tsuna mentally snapped at what Leo said. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself for being weak for not able to do anything when the woman he love was going to get raped.

He watched as Kyoko weakly trying to stop the pair of hands that were forcefully stripping her clothes away. Kyoko's screams rang through his ears like a recorder and he wanted nothing but to kill Leo right away. This is the first time he seriously wanted to kill a person without feeling guilty.

"Kyoko…" His hands balled into fists and trembled unstoppable in anger as he called the orange head's name. "Get your hands off from Kyoko, you bastard!" a sky flame suddenly flicker on his forehead. The handcuffs around his wrists suddenly melted away due to the heat coming from the flame on his fists.

Leo stopped his action when he saw Tsuna melted the cuffs away. His eyes were wide as he held his breath over shock. "It's… impossible. He shouldn't be able to melt the handcuffs away… I-it's supposed to absorb his flames!"

In another second, Tsuna reappeared in front of Leo and pointed Kyoko's gun at his head.

"Die, Tomaso Decimo." That was his last words to the other Mafioso before he squeezed the lever of the gun.

The only sound that rang through the room was a single gunshot and a body falling to the cold ground.

Kyoko's body frozen as she watched the body collapsed on the ground in front of her. She titled her head as she looked up at Tsuna.

Honey brown met with a pair of furious orange orbs but then the orange orbs changed its color into hazel brown. The hazel brown eyes looked hurt and pain and in the end, loving.

"Tsu-" she was cut off when he collapsed into her arms.

"Thank god… you are… safe…" the brunette muttered with his last strength before darkness enveloped him. He could hear the orange head called his name when he closed his eyes.

_'Tsuna-kun!'_

* * *

The next thing Tsuna know, he woke up in a dark cave and had no idea where he was. The only thing run through his mind was: 'What the hell had happened to me?'

"You're finally awake, huh? Thank god…" Kyoko's voice came from the left side, so he turned his head to look at her. The orange haired girl sat on the ground with her knees to her chest. She greeted the wounded Mafioso with a little smile, but Tsuna's eyes narrowed when he saw the bruises covering her skin.

Kyoko flinched at the cold glare given by Tsuna. Her smile slowly disappeared as she lowered her head, trying to hide her disappointment away from the brunette. "U-Uh… I didn't know what to do when you collapsed down… s-so I bring you out of the mansion and get us here. B-But I guess onii-chan and the others might find us so-"

Tsuna pressed his finger on her lips, stopping the girl from finishing her words.

"I… got a question wanted to ask you…" he mumbled and stared deeply into the pair of honey browns.

_The biggest regret in my life is to have you gotten involved in the mafia…_

"Why… why did you come and save me…?" he managed to say out when he finally found his voice back. His hands balled into fists in anger of remembering how she had nearly gotten raped by the Tomaso family's boss.

_I never wanted to let your innocence get stained… because of me…_

She looked up, staring him without feeling fear over his cold tone towards her. "Well… I…"

"I never asked you to come and save me… why… why must you always do such reckless things?!" he roared out in anger.

The anger of dragging her into this messed up life of his… and getting her innocence stained… The latest thing he could do to her is to protect her safely from this dark world… but… he had failed to do so…

"You… don't have to pretend anymore…" Kyoko murmured out, making the brunette tilted his head and looked at her in disbelief at what she said.

"I know… that you never wanted to drag me into this world… but then… I'll rather fight along with you instead of staying behind…" she wrapped her arms around him as she silently comforting him.

"The Tsuna-kun I used to know…" she whispered softly, laying her head gently on the crook of his neck. "He… is still there… inside you… right…?"

Tsuna stayed silent, his brows furrowed together before he finally able to find his strengths and pulled his hands up and wrapped his arms behind her back, pulling her shivering body even closer to his.

"He is… although he had been stained by this dark world of the Mafia… but he is still there… deep inside my heart waiting for his sun to come back to him…" he said quietly, his cold mask is slowly breaking down. "However… another part of his doesn't want his sun to get involved in this terrible world he had experienced… he… no… both of us… love her too much…"

"… I don't care…" her soft voice suddenly said, making the brunette surprised. She titled her head, looking deep into his eyes before she continues. "Because… no matter how stained Tsuna-kun is… I know that he is still the kind-hearted Tsuna I know… I… I'm willing to accept all his weakness…" A soft smile grazed on her lips as she caressed his face. "Because that's the Tsuna-kun I know and had loved all these years."

_Sometimes… the sky will also need someone to help him engulfs everything…_

"It must be painful for you… to kill people… huh…?" tears were gently running down her face as she stared at his face. She wanted nothing… but to bring back the happiness that she used to saw on his face…

_I can never be the sky just like you do…_

"I… I don't want you to do such horrible things… It didn't suit you…" she murmured as she intertwined her fingers with his. "But then… I know that you can't run away… because it had been your destiny to become a Mafioso…"

_But I will always be your sun that will illuminate her sky…_

"So… let me stay by your side… and be the one who will protect you… I… I know that I'm still weak… but I swear that I'll train harder and become stronger from now on! I don't want to just stand behind and watch you suffering all the pains again…"

The brunette bites his lips as he stared into her honey orbs that show off her resolve.

The resolve of protecting him… and their family…

"Why… why did you do so much… for me…?" he asked as he couldn't hide his emotions anymore. He really wanted her to stay by his side… comforting him when he needed someone… cheering him up when he's in the hardest time… and the one who is able to do so… have always been the girl in front of him…

_Forever and ever..._

"Silly… what kind of question is that…?" she let out a soft giggle, blinking the tears at the edges of her eyes away. "Isn't the reason obvious…? The reason I need on why I wanted to protect you is because I lo-"

She was interrupted by a pair of arms as they pulled her back to the warm embrace once again. Tsuna held her tightly against his body, arms encircling her and face buried in the crook of her neck as if afraid of letting her go. She thoughtlessly, instinctively returned it as she brings her own arms around his neck and placed her face against his chest. As she enjoys the silent comfort and accompany, she could hear him murmuring in her ear.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you for always being my sun… Kyoko…"

.

.

.

_Just close your eyes…_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright…_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light…_

_You and I'll be safe… and… sound_

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Finished! QAQ Crap, I felt like crying. I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THIS! UGH! X( Anyway, the true reason on why I write this story is to show how much Kyoko worth for Tsuna. I really had enough of those fans out there who said Kyoko is useless and a MARY-SUE. Seriously, is it wrong for her to be worried about her brother and ran out to find him? O_o I had a brother myself and there's once I sneak out of my house and go to my brother's high school to find him because I AM WORRIED OVER HIM (He had gone to stay at his friend's house and didn't come back home for two days.) =_=* That had shown how much she cared and loved her brother! Secondly, why must all of you let Haru be the good person while Kyoko is the bad person?! O_e *twitch, twitch* It's just so fucking unfair! Kyoko deserved to get more attention and love from fans! =^=**


End file.
